Goodbye
by IsabellaElric
Summary: They have been friends since first year. She is a Malfoy. He is a Potter. Yet when they fall in love, their families do not approve. Can she push her heart aside and let him free?
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

I stood at the garden gates of the Burrow, staring at the16th birthday party of Albus Potter. My hand shook as I ran them through my curly brown hair that was pulled back into a half ponytail. The invitation had been a surprise for me that morning. I never thought that the Weasleys' or the Potters' would allow me to come to his party, let alone one of their homes. I knew that this was all Al's plan to get this family together with because my name is Lyra Malfoy, and I was the enemy of his family. Even though, I was scared, I couldn't help but smile. This would be the first birthday that I would spend with him.

Our friendship had started back in our first year at Hogwarts, a few months after I was sorted into Gryffindor. It was a shock to everyone, including me, that I was sorted into Gryffindor. A Malfoy was sorted into the house that held the worst grudge against the family. It was soon after the first week of classes that I became the target of all the bullying in Gryffindor house. The girls that I would room with would take my uniform and throw it out the tower window. I remember the first time that they did this, I was so embarrassed that I had to run outside in my pajamas for everyone to watch. During classes, they would sit as far away from me as they could. If they had to share a table with me, they would get up and move their chair to another seat to share with someone else. They did not want to sit next to a Death Eater. It hurt that no one would even talk to me or try to be nice to me. It got worst when the other houses, including Slytherin, started to help the Gryffindors. My older brother was part of Slytherin and tried as hard as he could to stop the bullying, but I would tell him that it didn't bother me. I would give him a smile, even though, I couldn't take it anymore. It was Halloween when I wanted to leave Hogwarts, but it was also when Albus came into my life.

That halloween, I was standing in the owlery, tying a letter to my Grandmere Cissy. I wrote to her saying that I wanted her to come get me. I didn't belong in Gryffindor and I didn't belong in Hogwarts. Just as I was about to send my owl that's when he came running in. His bright green eyes were shimmering with laughter as he tried to flatten his hair. I watched his eyes look over at me, and his smile seem to grow. He walked over to me and held out his hand, saying that his name was Albus and asked if I was alright. I thought that he grew two heads, but I replied that I was ok, just sending a letter to my Grandmere. After I sent the owl on its way and I was leaving the owlery, he turned to me and asked if I could sit with him at the Halloween Feast. I just ignored him and thought that it was just a joke. That night at the feast, when I walked in, Albus called me over to his seat. All the eyes were on us that whole night, but we didn't care. We talked and laughed all night making it one of the best nights I ever had at Hogwarts.

It was after Halloween that Albus became my best friend. He and I would walk to the Great Hall for meals and we would go to classes together. He would actually sit next to me at a table during classes. While we did homework together, he found out that I was really smart and couldn't understand why I wasn't in Ravenclaw. It was during this time that I told him about my life at Malfoy Manor. I told him that I loved to run around the hallways with my older brother when I was younger. He listened when I told him that my parents were killed, and how I don't remember them too much. I also told him about my brother and I and how we would make sure to make my Grandmere smile on the days we knew that she needed to smile. After listening about myself, Al told me about his life with his family. That he had so many cousins that they all seem like brothers and sisters. He told me about the Burrow and that his own Grandmere Molly could cook up a feast that was better than Hogwarts. As the first year came to an end, we agree not to tell our families about being friends until we thought they needed to know.

The beginning of our fifth year was when we realized that our feelings had changed towards each other. At first, I noticed that everytime that I got close to Albus, my heart felt like it was going to explode. My face would turn so red that it could match a Weasley hair. I also noticed that when I was around Albus, he would start being shy around me. He had gotten so shy that he started to stutter to the point his face would turn red causing him to run from me. I was so worried that he started to hate me or he didn't want to be my friend anymore that I confronted him. Albus' green eyes widen in surprise and shock when I told him how I was feeling. The next thing that I knew was that he was kissing me. My heart stopped for a full second before I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him back. When he pulled back from the kiss, he laughed and said that I was now his girlfriend. How could I say no to the one who can stop my heart?

Albus and I had decided it was time to tell our families. So that Christmas, I walked up to my Grandmere and told her that I was dating Albus Potter. I had expected her to be happy for me, but what I got was not that. She yelled and screamed saying that I need to break up with him and never talk to him again. How could I ruin the Malfoy name and date an enemy of the family. I couldn't believe it that she could tell me this. How could she not see that I didn't see him like that and that I actually loved him? I ran up to my room and cried all Christmas, never leaving me room, not even to owl Al. When I came back to Hogwarts, Albus never told me what his family said, but I knew it was the same as my Grandmere. We knew that our relationship was going to be harder than others, but we were going to keep going until one of us said stop.

My mouth was dry as I pushed open the garden gate with a squeak, walking in. The garden was decorated in Gryffindor colors with a large banner saying "Happy 16th Birthday Al!". The fairy lights illuminated the garden that was already filled with the Weasleys' and Potters'. I couldn't help but smile when I turned my head and met Albus's eyes. His bright green eyes met my sterling silver eyes as he crossed the garden. I was pulled into his arms before he leaned down, kissing my lips.

"Albus Severus Potter! What is this trash doing here?!" Ginny Potter's voice pulled us apart as if we were hit with an electric shock.

As Albus explained that he had invited me to his birthday party, I slide behind him, scared of Ginny's temper. Her face turned as red as her hair as she screamed that a Malfoy whore would never be welcomed. Albus yelled at her saying that I wasn't a whore that he loved me! He continued to yell saying that there was nothing that they could say that would stop him from being with me. That's when Harry Potter walked up to us. Those green eyes that he shares with his son looked down at all of us. Albus grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his side as Harry said that his was a celebration, there will be no fighting on this day. Ginny glared at me before she turned and walked back into the house, Harry following her. Albus grinned down at me, telling me that it was alright before we walked around talking about our summers so far.

I was having fun with Albus, just talking about what he did this summer. Also, I was enjoying how Albus kept making me watch his cousin, Teddy, change his hair and features. While I was enjoying myself, I knew that his whole family was watching me. I noticed that some of his uncles would twitch towards this wand whenever I would move my hand to push back a piece of my hair. It was as if they were waiting for me to draw my wand and start to hex people. There was a few times when I would move my left arm to grab a drink or something that Ginny Potter would stare at me. It was weird, but I tried to ignore all that and focus on Albus and his birthday. When it was time for cake, Albus walked up to the front of one of the tables inside. I moved back towards the back, but still able to see him.

"I don't know what spell you have him under, but you better reverse it," A voice growled in my ear.

I turned to see James Potter standing next to me. His dark eyes glared down at me, making my stomach flip up, "I didn't do any spell…."

"Liar," He growled, "My little brother would never fall for a Malfoy. You did something to him."

"I didn't," I said as i pulled lightly on my dress, "I love him and he loves me."

"Love?" James laughed softly as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Look at him." I turned my eyes up at the front where Albus was laughing while everyone around us was singing happy birthday. "He looked very happy without you right now. You aren't even standing next to him. Why is that Lyra? He is ashamed to be with you. You bring nothing but pain and chaos to our family. Love? He can't love you. How can he love you when you are pushing his whole family away from him? Can you live with yourself if he loses everyone in his family?"

"I-"

"No, Lyra," His voice hissed in my ear, "You would want that. You want him to be pushed away from his family. You would want him to break so you can say that you broke Harry Potter's son."

I put a hand over my mouth and ran out of the house. I couldn't stand to listen to James anymore.

I ran outside to realize that it had started to rain. The banner had the paint start to run off the paper while the fairy lights were trying to stay lit. My dress clung to my body as I was rushing to the garden gate.

"Lyra!"

I stopped in midstep and turned around. Albus was rushing towards me. His green eyes will with worry. My chest tighten when he stopped in front of me. This wonderful man in front of me was going to suffer because of me. His family would never allow us to be together. He would lose everything that he knew; his parents, his siblings, everything. I knew what it felt like to lose their parents, and I couldn't let him lose them because of me. No matter how much that I wanted to be by his side, family was everything to Al.

"What's the matter?" Al said as he looked down at me, "Why did you leave?"

I felt my heart break into pieces when I realized that what I had to do, "I.. Albus, I can't do this anymore."

"I am sorry that it is a bit overwhelming with my whole family here, but it's okay you will get use to them. And they will love you."

I took a step back as I put my hand on my chest, trying to ease the pain, "I can't be with you anymore…."

Albus blinked and took my hand, trying to smile, "W-what? What are you talking about? Is this a joke? Ha Ha Lyra."

"No, Albus… I am not joking. I can't be with you anymore."

Albus blinked again, then pulled me into his arms. I took a deep breath. Albus smelled of cinnamon, spice, and a hint of mint. It was my favorite smell in the whole world. "Lyra, I know that our families don't like each other and they don't want us together. None of that matters. All that matters is that we love each other. I love you so much. I can't live without you." Albus pulled me back and stared at me with those green eyes. The green that became my favorite color in the world. But those eyes were filled with fear, hurt, and love. My heart finally shattered into pieces inside my chest, "Please come inside, out of the rain. We can talk to this in my room."

"Albus, I.. I can't. You deserve so much better. Someone that your family can love and be able to accept. Someone-"

"No!" He said, gripping my hands and holding them to his chest, "My heart beats only for you. I can't lose you! Please, My Lyra."

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded my head. Albus kisses the top of my head then gently started to pull me towards the house. I couldn't go back into that house. I wasn't right for Albus and everyone knew it. So I stopped walking and let go of his hand. He turned around, tilting his head. Taking a breath, I smiled.

"Wait, I haven't given you my present yet," I said.

"Oh!" Albus smiled brightly as he turned around to face me, "What did you get me?"

I smiled a bit, "Close your eyes, and don't you peak."

"Me? Peak? Never." He laughed.

Albus closed his eyes, holding out his hands. I stood there for a second, trying to keep myself from crying, before I stepped into his arms. My fingertips traced over his eyes, down his nose, lightly over his lips, before I rest my hands on his chest. I leaned my head on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. I swallowed back a sob as I pressed my lips against his. I felt him smile into the kiss and his hands going into my hair. I pulled back from him.

"For once in my life, I had found happiness. You save me from the darkness of others around me. I couldn't believe that someone would worry about me and enjoy spending time with me. You were the only one that looked past the Malfoy name and truly saw who Lyra was, "My voice cracked as the tears started to fall down my face, "I will forever love you for that, My Albus. You are the dream that I will always remember."

"I will always love you, My Lyra." Albus said, smiling with his eyes still closed.

I took a few steps back as slowly as I could and pulled out my wand.

"Obliviate." I said in a whisper that broke my heart

The tip of my wand glowed as I watched Albus' face go blank. I locked away all the memories of us. The first time that we met in the owlery. Our conversation at the first Halloween feast that we had together. The first time that he sat down with me in class. The time that we ran through the halls at midnight trying to get away from Mrs. Norris. All our laughter and the times that we joked in the library. Each time that Madam Pince kicked us out of the library because we got too loud. The times we sat outside the common room talking with the Fat Lady and talking to each other. The owls that we sent each other every summer. The plans that we had of the future that we talked together. The first time that we kiss and every kiss after that. All the memories of us, gone, locked away in his mind.

Once the spell was done, I quickly ran out of the garden gates. I yanked off my necklace, and activated my emergency portkey. My feet hit the pavement outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. A heartbreaking sob finally escaped my lips as my legs collapsed. The rain fell around me as I gasp and sobbed. I just erased that one that I Iove memories. My arms wrapped around me, trying to stop the pain in my stomach and chest. I don't remember the gates swinging open for the next thing that I knew is that I was in my brothers arms.

"Lyra?" He whispers

"Scorpius… I… I broke up with Albus!" I sobbed into his chest, clinging tightly.

Scorpius held me tightly in his arms as he walked back to the Manor. He knew that I was planning to break up with him, and he knew that I would have to obliviate him. That was the only way Albus would not feel pain. I continue to sob on my brother's chest while miles away Albus Potter was celebrating his 16th birthday, never knowing that there was a piece of him had shattered into pieces moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun felt warm against his skin as he stared into his watery reflection. The water from the fountain echoed in his ears, giving him a sense of peace. Today was the family outing that ends the summer holiday. Like every year there was a vote on where they would end it. Somehow, his siblings voted (without him) for visiting Regent Park for a young musician concert. Now, he stood in front of the fountain that stood on one side of the park. It was the one spot, he could go to and not feel the pressure of joining his family. Yet, today, he had another reason for being there. _Wishing fountains_ , his father's voice echoed, _are the one piece of magic you can find in the Muggle World. Just take a coin and toss it in before making your wish._

Albus Potter took out a silver coin from his pocket, holding it against his fingers. Those emerald green eyes that he got from his father stared at the coin for a second. Taking a deep breath, he thought, I wish I could remember what I'm forgetting. Albus closed his fingers around the coin, then tossed it into the fountain.

"Albus!"

He turned towards his name to see his little sister, Lily, waving her hand at him while her red hair seem redder in the afternoon sun. He grinned and waved a hand back.

"Come on! The concert is going to start!" She called

"Alright!" He called.

Albus started to head towards his sister while chuckling to himself. His sister loved concerts, but she mostly liked it when they were Muggle concerts. She thought that someone that had no magically talent could play an instrument was more magical than anything in the world. Albus had to agree with that. When he got to Lily, she wrapped her hand around his forearm, pulling him towards the stage in the center of the park. As they walked, Lily was going on and on about trying to get their parents to let her take Muggle Music lesson. Of course, she couldn't commit to the practicing since she was going to be starting her 4th year at Hogwarts. As they got closer to the stage, they could see that Harry and Ginny Potter were sitting on a huge red and gold blanket with their older brother, James, laying at their feet. Their parents had to make sure they were close to the stage. They are getting old and have to sit so close, Albus joked to himself while Lily and himself sat down next to James.

"Where were you, Albus?" Ginny asked, looking at her youngest son.

"At the fountains." He said, shrugging

"Made another wish, did ya?" Harry chuckled, "Your birthday wish was missing something?"

"Something like that."

His 16th birthday had been three weeks ago. It had been a great night. Albus loves when his whole family gets together. Nothing like a huge Weasley/Potter gathering to celebrate something important in the family. While it was a great party, Albus feels like he forgot about something. There is a piece of that night that he can't remember, and it is bugging him. Not only that, but he started to notice things were strange to him. Everyday since his birthday, he would get up and go to his window. There was no reason why, but he felt like there should be an owl waiting for him. Each time he notices there is not an owl, he frowns at himself. As the day would continue, Albus would want to write down everything that he did. Not like in a journal, but in a letter for someone. I wouldn't matter if he had eaten something or that he hung out with his siblings, he always felt like he needed to write it down. He wanted to share this with someone. But who? It is true that everyone forgets things now and then, but this was making him sad. It was he knew that he was missing something, and this was so important to who he was. What am I forgetting, he thought.

"Dad, look," James said, pointing towards a tree, "The Malfoys are here."

Albus, along with his family, looked over to see Narcissa Malfoy sitting under a tree, holding an umbrella to block out the sun. Just looking at her, anyone can tell that she was high class by the black dress that she was wearing. Next to her, holding a video camera, was Scorpius. His pale blonde hair was hanging loose around his face, making his brown eyes stand out. Unlike his grandmother, he was in blue jeans and a white button up shirt. Those they look like Muggles, it was very surprising that they were there at all.

"I wonder why they are here," Ginny wondered outloud

"Maybe they are here to listening to the concert," Albus said, looking at his mother with curious eyes.

"Albus, I hardly think that Narcissa Malfoy would come to a Muggle concert," Ginny said to him.

Albus sighed as he put his head on his knees, while wrapping his arms around his legs. He never understood why his mom could never forgive the Malfoy. The war was over, and has been over for the last 20 something years. It was in school that he had learned that Narcissa Malfoy, while never taking the Dark Mark, had saved his dad by lying to Voldemort. Not only that, his father had spoke up in the hearings of both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy after the war. It was like there was a missing piece of that puzzle that no one knows. Then there was Scorpius. Scorpius is a year older than him, but he was very kind. In school, Scorpius never turned an eye on anyone and would always help when he could. It was also said that he was Head Boy this year which probably made his grandmother very proud. Lastly, there was his younger sister. What is her name, Albus thought.

"I wonder why Lyra's not with them," Lily whispered to Albus and James while she looked around the area.

"Lily, that's not your business," James said, leaning back on his elbows, "Besides who cares."

Lyra… Albus thought, is that her name? Albus rubbed his hand on his chest as a sharp pain suddenly appeared in his chest. Ginny noticed this and nudged Harry's shoulder. Harry taking his eyes off of the Malfoys looked over at his son. His green eyes filled with worry and sadness. He knew that Albus was feeling the pain of a broken heart, but didn't understand why. It was the day after Albus' birthday party when Harry and Ginny got a surprise visitor.

*Flashback*

17 year old Scorpius Malfoy was standing on the front porch of the home of Harry Potter in downtown London. He hung his head down a bit as he felt so tired. Last night was one of the longest nights of his life. His baby sister, Lyra, came back from her boyfriend's birthday party, sobbing. She told him that she broke up with him and now she was in so much pain. A broken heart was no laughing matter. She was sobbing so hard and was in so much pain that Scorpius was thinking about rushing her to St. Mungos. He honestly thought that Lyra was dying. It wasn't until the sun started to rise that she finally had cried herself into a fitful sleep. Seeing his sister in so much, he quickly got dressed and left the house. So, without thinking, he was now standing on Harry's Potter porch, knocking on the door. After a few moments, Harry opened the door, and blinked in surprise.

"Scorpius?"

"Mr. Potter, may I come in and talk to you and your wife, please?" Scorpius said, nervously.

Harry nodded, and took a step back. Taking a deep breathe, Scorpius walked in before following Harry into the kitchen. In the huge kitchen, Ginny was busy making some much needed coffee. Hearing Harry walking into the kitchen, she started to pour the coffee into cups.

"Harry who-" Ginny started then narrowed her eyes as she turned around, "What is he doing here?"

"Gin, he just walks to talk," Harry said, then gave a small smile at Scorpius, "Sit down, it's alright. Do you want some water or some breakfast?"

"No, thanks," Scorpius said, his dark brown eyes staring at them as he sat down at the small kitchen table, "I'm sorry about coming here unannounced so early in the morning. My nana would have my head if she found out that I'. being rude to you, Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled softly as Ginny raised her eyebrow, asked, "Why are you here then?"

"Last night, Lyra came to Albus' birthday party. I know that you weren't happy at all that she had showed up, even though she was invited. Lyra told me," Scorpius said, pulling on his shirt a bit, a nervous habit that he had gotten from his dad, "Lyra had left the party early correct?"

"I did noticed that she had disappeared when Albus came inside after blowing out his birthday candles," Harry said.

"Lyra told me that she broke up with Albus," he said, softly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise before looking over at Scorpius.

"Scorpius, are you sure, " Ginny said, "Albus didn't seem upset at all nor did he leave his party after coming back inside. He was all smiles and having a good time. If they broke up, then he would have stormed out of the party or never came back inside."

"That's because she used the obliviate spell, " Scorpius said, looking into their eyes, "She erased herself from his memories."

Harry stared at Scorpius as Ginny covered her mouth with her hand in shock. A 15 year old witch had used a very powerful memory charm. Not only that, she used it out of the love. Ginny looked over at Harry, pain in her eyes.

"So she erased that they were together?" Harry asked, softly

"No… She erased that everything. She told me that she erased all the memories that they ever had together including ever meeting in the owlery in their first year." Scorpius said, running a hand through his pale blonde hair, "Look, the reason I am here is because you can't talk about Lyra."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You can't mention that they were dating or that they know each other," He said, "It is going to cause him nothing but confusion. How could he date a girl that he doesn't know? Or even remember. I am sure that you can do that…"

"What about Lyra?" Harry asked

"She is going to heal with time," Scorpius chuckled sadly, "Her one and only friend.. Her boyfriend for that matter is gone. All because of you guys."

"Of us?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"You and Nana don't like each other. You guys couldn't stand that they were dating. It didn't matter if they were happy or they were really in love. You just couldn't get past the last name and the history that we have with each other. Or for the fact of who our mother was to you."

"Scorpius, your mother…" Harry started

"My Mother was your best friend since your first year at Hogwarts! She was always there for you even when you weren't! She was there when you had to face horrible things at Hogwarts. She was there when you had to hunt down the horcruxes. She was even after you defeated Voldemort!" Scorpius yelled as tears fell down his face and he clenched his fists, "Once she fell in love with my father, you both threw it all away! You couldn't get over your hatred for my father. You just couldn't let it alone and still be her friend. Now, my parents are both dead and Lyra is going to die from a broken heart! If she dies, then I will be alone! You are a curse on my family!"

"Scorp-"

"I am sorry that I came here so early…. Just don't mention Lyra ever again…Stay away from her"

Scorpius wiped his eyes as he rushed out the Potter house. Ginny stared at Harry as her own tears were falling on her face. What have we done, Harry thought as he held Ginny tightly.

*End Flashback*

Harry sighed softly, as he held Ginny's hand. Since Scorpius had came to visit them, they watched Albus very closely. They noticed that there were some times of the day that Albus would look confused as to why he was holding a quill and parchment. Then there were times like now, he would rub his chest, trying to make the pain go away. He was in pain and he didn't know why. Even though, his mind didn't remember, his heart knew what happened. Harry and Ginny had talked about why they couldn't accept the relationship between the two. It was because of the guilt that they had from pushing Hermione away. Ginny saw how much Lyra was like Hermione, and the pain was there. So Ginny told Albus that it was because Lyra was a Malfoy and that's why they couldn't be together. That was never the real reason, and they would never tell Albus that. They knew that Hermione was rolling around in her grave pissed off at them for what they did and what was going on now.

"Look, it's about to start!" Lily cried out

An elderly man with huge eyebrows walked out onto the stage. He was wearing a very nice suit, while waving to the crowd, who was cheering, had doubled. As they watched him walk out, there was a white baby grand piano standing on stage.

"Thank you. Thank you. "The elderly man said into a microphone, "We are thankful that you all could come out and listen to some amazing young musicians. They have been working very hard for this day to showcase their talent. These musicians are from the local music school here in London. I a very proud as well as their families that they can share this magic to the world. Let me introduce our first musician. He is-"

The concert was filled with beautiful music from violin players, cello players, singers, and even a band. Each musician came out with their own instrument and played original work. Yet, as the concert continued, Harry noticed that no one touched the piano. Maybe there wasn't a pianist and it was just for show. It was also during the show, Harry was watching Albus. He noticed that after each musician, Albus would clap softly. Then when the next musician came out, he would listen for a second before putting his head down on his knees, rubbing his chest. It was as if the music was painful for him to listen to or it was painful because it wasn't the right instrument.

Harry lean towards Ginny, whispering in her ear, "Maybe we should take Albus home."

Ginny looked over, sighing, "There is only one musician left. Let's stay and listen."

Harry nodded as the crowd cheered for the young man that had just finished playing the cello. The elderly man walked back on stage as the young man walked off.

"Thank you! Wasn't he amazing, "The elderly man said, clapping his hands then smiled at the crowd, "For our final musician, she had came to us when she was 4 years old. The first time I had met this girl, she told me that she wanted to learn to play so her parents could be proud of her. Unfortunately, her parents had passed away before she could play her first song. I watched her as she continued to play and continued to work so her parents could be proud of her. Today, I am very lucky that she had agreed to play. Honestly, it is like pulling teeth to get her to say yes, "the crowd laughed as he grinned, "Give a very warm welcome to our top pianist, Lyra."

As the crowd cheered, Lyra Malfoy, wearing her mother periwinkle dress from the Yule Ball, walked across the stage. Her long brown hair was pulled back by blue flowers in her hair while the curls fell to the middle of her back.

"Go Lyra!" Scorpius yelled

Lyra's face turned bright red as she stumbled into the piano chair causing people to chuckle. The elderly man had said something to her, but she waved him off as she was laughing too. Harry watched as she sat down at the piano. The crowd got quiet as they watched her staring at the keys for a few seconds. Her lips moved as she said a silent prayer to herself, then she began to play. The piano keys rang out a soft, melancholy sound. Lyra closed her eyes as she let the music surround her and float out towards the crowd. Albus' head looked up at the stage as he stared at Lyra.

Lyra… Lyra…. Why does this song sound familiar? Your music sounds so sad. Are you hurting? Albus thought. He continued to stare at her as a memory begins to play from somewhere in his mind.

*Albus' Memory*

A 13 year old Albus is running down the corridor on the 7th floor at Hogwarts. He was grinning from ear to ear as he came up to the tapersy. Panting softly, he asked the door to open so he could see ****. A door suddenly appeared which he quickly threw open, walking into the Room of Requirements.

The Room of Requirements had been transformed into a beautiful ballroom. The ballroom had stain goss window that gave the room a soft blue glow from the snow that was falling outside. Many crystal chandeliers glowed to make the room have that warm feeling of safety. In the middle of the ballroom was a baby grand piano and a girl sitting at it. His memory started to become fuzzy as the girl was out of focus. As if something was blocking him from remembering who the girl was. Albus walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"I passed my charms test!" Albus grinned

"I am so proud!"

The girl's voice was muffled, but Albus grinned brightly at the girl. Slowly, he reached out a finger and played a key. The sound echoed in the ballroom.

"Can you play?" Albus asked

"Oh yes, "Her muffled voice said, "I've been playing since I was 4. Would you like to hear a song?"

"Yes, please!"

The girl giggled softly before she started to play the same song from the concert.

*End of Memory*

Lyra continued to play her song, pouring out all the sadness and heartbreak into each piano sounded as if each key that was play was a tear from her heart. I remember the first time I played this for Albus. He had passed his Charm test that we had studied for days. It was also the anniversary of my parents death, Lyra thought as she continued to play. I wrote this for them. I miss them so much and this is all I could do to show them. I hope that they can hear it. But now, it has a different feeling. It's not just for them, but it is for him too. I miss him so much. I am sorry Albus. I wish I had my Gryffindor courage to keep going, but I couldn't let you suffer because of me or my name. My stupid last name.

Lyra's fingers speed up as the notes started to blend together, making a profound sound that echoed in the hearts of the crowd. As she listened, Lily moved closed to Albus, taking his hand. Looking at her brother, she gasped softly.

"Albus… you're crying.." She said

Albus jumped a bit as he touched his face. There on his face were tears falling fast. Why am I crying? Why does my heart hurt? He thought as he quickly wiped away the tears. This song is from my memory, but where did that memory come from? Who was that girl?

"Are you okay, Al?" Ginny asked, moving close to him.

"I'm fine, Mum, "He said, then grinning at his parents, "She's really good."

Suddenly, the song was over. Lyra sat at the piano, panting softly as if she just finished a race. Slowly, she rose from the piano and bowed. The crowd started to cheer and clap loudly, but not as loud as Scorpius and narcissa. Narcissa was crying as she cheered over the crowd. Pride and love shined through her eyes. Scorpius was holding a Muggle Video Camera as he yelled his excitement for Lyra's performance. The elderly man walked onto the stage, clapping as fast as he could.

"How amazing was that! Thank you Lyra!"

Lyra walked off the stage as she waved to the crowd. The elderly man thanked everyone for coming and told everyone to enjoy their evening. Harry stood up with Ginny while James tickled Lily with the help from Albus. Just as Harry was about to tell the kids to stop, Narcissa and Scorpius walked over to them.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa said, "Surprising to see you and your family here at a park concert."

"Hello, Narcissa. Yes, James and Lily had picked this event today as the last holiday of the summer," Harry said, "It is nice to see you again."

"As to you," Narcissa said, coldly, "You know my grandson, Scorpius."

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Scorpius said

"Hello Scorpius!" Lily said, as she waves from the ground.

Scorpius gave Lily a big smile before looking back at Harry and Ginny. Ginny was giving Narcissa a small glare.

"We were more surprise to see you here, Narcissa." Ginny said, "This isn't your scene."

"My granddaughter was playing today. It is the first time she has performed in public," Narcissa said, glaring at Ginny with her cold eyes, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

"Nana!"

Albus watched as the girl from the stage ran over to Narcissa, throwing her arms around her waist. He stared as he noticed the light red highlights that shimmered in her hair in the afternoon light. Also, the smile on her face wasn't reaching her surprising gray eyes. For some reason, looking at her, Albus felt even more sad than before. He had his urge to pull her into his arms and just hold her.

"You performed beautifully, piccola." Narcissa said, kissing Lyra's forehead, "Your parents would be so proud."

"Yeah! You knocked the socks off of everyone!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"You did very well." Harry said, gently.

Lyra looked over and noticed the Potter family. Before she knew it, tears were filling her eyes while her body started to shake. Scorpius moved over, pulling her into his arms, whispering softly into her ear.

"T-thank you, Mr. Potter, sir…" Lyra said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Albus' heart clenched as he took a step closer to Lyra, trying to look at her face. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. He was mad because she was upset and he couldn't understand why. He was sad because she looked like she was going to cry. Without knowing the reason, Albus glared at Scorpius as he stood up.

"Albus," Harry looked at his son.

"S-sorry.." Albus said as stepped back

"Come along, Lyra." Scorpius said, softly.

Scorpius gently, pulled Lyra away from the group, shielding her from Albus. Sniffling, Lyra clung to her brother's arm as they walked away. Narcissa glared at Harry and Ginny while her grandchildren walked away.

"I hope that you are happy." Narcissa said, very upset but kept her voice calm. "You broke my granddaughter."

"James, take Lily and Albus back to the car now." Ginny said, glaring at Narcissa.

Quickly, James grabbed Lily's hand and took off towards the fountains. Albus watched his parents and Narcissa, confused. Why are they looking like they are going to start fighting, he wondered.

"Albus, go." Harry said.

Albus took off running after James and Lily. It was going to be a shouting match, especially since it was Narcissa Malfoy and Ginny Weasley-Potter. Albus caught up to James as he was groaning, looking confused. Lily giggled at her eldest brother before sitting on the edge of the fountain. James couldn't remember where the car was, and he wasn't about to go ask their parents. He did not want to come between his mother and Narcissa Malfoy. So, they had decided to wait until they were done. Albus shook his head at his brother while he began to walk around the fountain. As he got around to the other side of the fountain, he saw her.

Lyra was sitting on the edge of the fountain, her hand gliding across the water as tears fell. Her gray eyes were red from crying as well as her nose. Albus stood there. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. I have never talked to this girl, why am I so nervous, He thought. I want to go say hello, but she doesn't know me. Does she even go to Hogwarts? Albus licked his lips nervously, then walked up to her.

"Did you forget where you parked?" Lyra said, thinking that it was Scorpius that walked up.

"Nah, that was my brother, James."

Lyra's head snapped up. Her eyes went wide as looked into Albus' green eyes. Short breathes came from her mouth as Lyra looked like she was about to panic. Quickly, Albus took a step back.

"I am sorry that I scared you." Albus said, " I just noticed that you were upset and I wondered if I could help you."

"You can't help me…" Lyra said, looking away.

Albus blinked then leaned closed to her, grinning. "I am sure that I could! You played beautifully. I was wondering where you learned that song."

"I wrote it." Lyra said

"Wow!" Albus leaned back, his eyes wide, "I bet it is hard to do."

"Not really. I love music, so it's not that hard." Lyra said, a small smile appeared.

"Ah! I made you smile!" Albus cheered

Lyra covered her mouth as she looked up at him. Before he could react, Lyra jumped up. As she jumped up, she stepped down on her dress, and fell backwards into the fountain. A loud splash sounded around, but the water got onto Albus as well. Albus blinked when the water hit him, then jumped into the fountain. Without thinking, he picked Lyra up in his arms and carried her out of the fountain. Lyra was coughing while trying to get some air. Lily and James came around from the other side, but stopped when they saw Albus and Lyra.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked, setting Lyra down on her feet, "You must be so clumsy if you can't get up without falling over? I know that you are hot, but if you cool down too much, you will lose that hottness."

Lyra pushed him away, glaring at him, but the glare didn't hit her eyes, "Get away from me! You can't be near me!"

Albus looked confused, "Why? Because of my parents and your Nana? So what they don't control our lives."

"You don't understand!" Lyra cried as new tears began to fall. Her gray eyes looked up at him, "You can't be near me… You… and I…. I am a Malfoy… You... " Lyra covered her mouth as she choked back a sob.

"Hey now. Why are you crying?" Albus said gently, wiping away the tears. He didn't know why he did that, but he had to. The urge to make her stop crying was making his chest and head hurt, "I am sorry, Lyra.."

"Don't say my name! Just stay away from me!" Lyra pushed him away again.

"Lyra!"

She turned around to see Scorpius rushing towards her. Not caring that she was soaked from head to toe or that they were in public, Lyra jumped into his arms, sobbing harder than before. Scorpius clung to her tightly as he glared at Albus with cold dark brown eyes. Albus was so surprised that he took a step back and ran into his father. Harry put his hand on Albus' shoulder as he looked over at Lyra sobbing hard onto Scorpius.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Scorpius growled, "I told you Mr. Potter to stay the hell away from her!"

Scorpius turned and rushed Lyra out of the park before people could start gather. Sighing, Harry gripped Albus' shoulder tighter. Albus looked up at his father, confusion in his eyes.

"Dad? What did they mean stay away from her?"

"Albus, don't worry about it… Come on."

Harry nodded to Ginny who was next to Lily and James. Ginny whispered to them before walking off in the other direction. Albus felt his dad make him start walking. As they were walking, Albus felt like his heart was breaking. What is going on? Why am I feeling like this? Why did Lyra want me to stay away…. Albus sighed as he rubbed his chest trying to get the knot to go away. Please let me remember…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Isabella Elric here! I am so sorry that it has been forever since I have update! I had started my bachelor degree in Creative Writing and English as well as working. I have been writing little drabbles here and there about my characters. This one is about Albus and Lyra. Now, a small change, in this drabble Albus is a Slytherin and Lyra is still a Gryffindor. Yet, the relationship that I have them with is the same. This is an inside look about their relationship, and how cute they are. I am thinking about putting all the drabbles that I have written up online. Some are not very long, and in my opinion that good. If you like this little Albus and Lyra drabble, I will upload more. Currently, I am working on the final part of this story, and it should be uploaded in a week or two. This time I promise! Well I hope that you like this little drabble!**

Everyone thought that all the child from Harry and Ginny Potter would be in Gryffindor. There was no other family that held the values of Gryffindor higher. Yet, on the night of the sorting for Albus Potter, no one was ready for this. Albus Potter was sorted into Slytherin. That wasn't the only shock of the night. Lyra Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Hermione Malfoy, was sorted into Gryffindor. That night was filled with shocks and rumors. Some had said that the sorting hat was getting too old, and had made a mistake with those two. Who would have thought that a Malfoy would be in Gryffindor and a Potter would be in Slytherin? Nevertheless, Albus and Lyra were sorted, and so begins their journey.

Albus, now in 5th year, was sitting in the middle of the Room of Requirements, staring at his Defense Against the Dark Art's book. In class, they were talking about dementors, and what the spell was to defend against them. Of course, their professor told them that they will not be learning the spell until they were in their 7th year. Albus thought that they should be taught now, and had expressed himself in class. The professor rolled their eyes and stated that they didn't have the magical ability to produce a silver wisp let alone a full, corporeal Patronus. Albus rolled his eyes while the professor continued with the lesson. He knew that his father could produce a full patronus at the age of 13 and the rest of his family could do it by the age of 15 to 17. How could the professor say that without even letting them try? Maybe the professor couldn't produce one?

He yawned and stretched his back when a pair of hands covered his eyes. A smile came across his face when he heard a female giggle.

"Guess who?"

"Ah, would it be the lovely and talented Gryffindor Princess?"

Lyra Malfoy laughed as she lifted her hands off his eyes and sat down next to him. Her gray eyes shimmered with laughter while her long curly brown hair was pulled back into a side ponytail. His green eyes stared into her eyes, getting lost within them. Lyra and Albus have been friends since their first year. They were both having problems fitting into their houses. No one understood them, and would make fun of them. No one wanted to be their friends. Albus' older brother, James, and Lyra's older brother, Scorpius, tried to make them feel welcome. James and Scorpius are best friends, and they promised to look after each other's sibling. It was through their brother's that Lyra and Albus had met. Since then, they have been inseparable. Whenever Gryffindor and Slytherin had classes together, they sat with each other. They knew that no one else would sit with them, so having each other was nice.

Through the years together, Albus and Lyra have only gotten super close. They shared everything with each other. They knew each other's secrets and fears. Lyra could tell you what Albus' favorite food and book was. Albus could recite Lyra's favorite passage from her favorite book and knew what flowers Lyra loves the most. James and Scorpius knew that they were falling in love with each other, and would tease them. Lyra would glare at her brother while blushing brightly, and Albus' face would turn red. It was during 4th year that Lyra and Scorpius had shared their first kiss. After that kiss, they agreed that they both had feelings for each other, and started to date. Their brothers had laughed when they found out, and commented that it had taken them a long time to realize their feelings. Then James gave Scorpius 10 galleons which made Lyra punch Scorpius in the arm for having a bet against them.

Lyra's gray eyes looked at the textbook in Albus' lap, and tilted her head, "You want to produce a patronus?"

"I was reading up on it." He said, "How hard can it be? I mean, my father had produced a patronus when he was 13. Your mother was 16 when she could summon hers. Why can't I try?"

"That's true. I just think the professor doesn't know how to produce one so that's why he told us we might not be able to summon one." Lyra said as she took the textbook in her hands.

Her gray eyes shimmed along the page while Albus smiled at her. He loved to watch her read. Sometimes when she was reading, he could see her mind start to work. A small winkle between her eyes meant that she was thinking hard about something. Other times, Lyra's nose would wiggle as if whatever she read was ridiculous.

"What do you suppose a "happy memory" means?" Albus asked, leaning towards her, "I mean what does that entail?"

"Is there a definition for a happy memory?" Lyra asked as she flipped through a few pages, "I know that not every memory is happy, and not every memories is just happy."

"Maybe it has to be the most dominate emotion of the memory."

"Memories are really tricky. Maybe we can ask your dad?"

Albus groaned a bit, "Like he would answer. He barely talks to me, and if he does, he doesn't understand what I am trying to say."

Lyra giggled, "Well, we all know that your dad is no Ravenclaw."

Albus laughed, "Very true."

For the next two weeks, Albus continued to think about what a happy memory means. Could it be any happy memory? How strong is strong enough to produce a full, corporal patronus? Not just any happy memory would do. As Albus had started to think about this, he wrote down his thoughts in his notebook. He knew that he wanted to test the different memories, but what if he didn't have a strong enough memory. Albus had turned to Lyra and told her his fears. Lyra smiled at him and told that he does have a strong enough memory for the patronus; he just has to find it.

Find a strong enough memory? Albus thought as he found himself back in the Room of Requirements. The Room had changed into a practice classroom with pillows everywhere. Also, it had a lot of chocolate bars from Honeydukes on a table with pitchers of water. He was glad that it had that because he was sure going to need it. Albus stood up, twirl around his wand in his hand, as they started to think.

He thought about when his letter came from Hogwarts. He was so happy that he was able to go and practice magic. To have adventures, maybe not like his father, but he couldn't wait to go. Keeping that memory in his mind, Albus raised his wand and shouted, "Expecto Patronum."

Nothing happened. He made a face as he started to think again. Maybe it wasn't a strong enough memory. Then he thought that he mostly felt excited when he got his letter. Maybe it was more exciting then happy, Albus thought as he tapped his wand to the head. I need something that was totally happy. So he started to think about the time Harry took him out for the day. It was a surprise, but it made Albus very happy. Harry never cared about what he wanted to, but today, Harry told Albus whatever he wanted to do, they would do it. Albus did so much that that and Harry laughed and smiled. It was the best time he had with Harry. Albus raised his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A small wisp of silver came out of his wand. He frown a bit. It wasn't strong enough, Albus thought. What is a strong memory? He sat down on a chair that appeared behind him. What if he didn't have a happy memory that would work? Lyra flashed in his mind. Her had her hands on her hips while she had a smirk on her lips. Do you think that you don't have a happy memory that works? Then group them together. She had told him the other night. Who says that you just need one? Albus smiled to himself.

Albus thought about the way that Lyra could always cheer him up, no matter what. The way she smiles and her eyes light up when she sees him made his hear soar. Talking for hours while doing homework together was his favorite time of day. He hoped that it was hers. Albus thought about their first prank that they put together. The first time that he had said hello to her. Lyra's first smile towards him. The first time that they kissed. The first time that they said I love you towards each other. Each memory ran though his mind while he stood back up. Smiling, he raised his wand and shouting, "Expecto Patronum."

A bright silver light exploded from the tip of his wand. The silver light turned into the figure of a huge lion. The lion looked at Albus before letting out a roar and bowing before him. Albus laughed as he returned the bow to the lion, feeling the warmth fill him up.

"Of course, my patronus would be a lion." He shook his head, "Ironic."

The lion walked around Albus before disappearing. Albus let out a loud yell in joy as he ran out of the Room of Requirements. He ran towards Gryffindor Tower. Just as he round the corner to the Fat Lady, Lyra was coming down the corridor. Smiling, he ran up to her, grabbing her and twirling her around. She let out a scream that quickly turned into laughter when she saw that it was Albus. Her silver eyes shimmered as she looked into his emerald eyes.

"You seem really happy." She said, smiling.

"I was able to produce a patronus, and you will never guess how I did it."

"Did you think of me?"

Albus laughed as Lyra rest her forehead against his, "Of course you would guess and be right, my Lyra."

She giggled, "So what is your happiness memory?"

Albus set her on her feet then put his hand on her cheek. Closing her eyes, Lyra leaned into his hand, "You are my happiness set of memories. My Lyra, I love you."

"I love you too," Lyra smiled as she opened her eyes, "So tell me what is your patronus?"

Albus smirked, "A lion."

Lyra blinked, then she started to laugh. Albus smiled as she continued to laugh. I hope that she would always stay by my side. I would be so lost without her. Lyra Malfoy, I hope that one day, we would be married and life will be so much more than it is in this moment. Albus nudged her shoulder then told her he would race her down to the Great Hall before taking off running. She yelled that he was cheating before running after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two chapters in one night! Go me! This is another drabble that I had written for Albus and Lyra. It is another peak into their relationship. This is a cute little date that Albus had planned for her. Enjoy it! Also, this goes with the song "One Call Away" By Charlie Puth. I do not own the song or the characters. I only own Lyra 3**

Albus POV

I sat in Transfiguration class with my head resting on my hand, listening as McGonagall talked away about some spell. I really didn't know what she was saying which might be a bad thing because it would most likely be on an exam later in the month. I sighed softly before turning my brilliant green eyes to the right of me. A small smile came to my lips as I felt my eyes soften. Sitting next to me is my beautiful girlfriend, Lyra Malfoy. Her long curly brown hair was pulled back into a bun that had an eagle feathered quill was sticking out. Those stormy gray eyes were staring at McGonagall, almost like every word was important. Seeing her in class like this, its cute and funny. I had never met someone who loved studying more than a Ravenclaw.

Lyra looked over at me and stuck out her tongue before looking back at McGonagall. I chuckled under my breath. She knew that I was staring at her. She always knew. We have been dating for only a few months, but we've been friends since first year. I knew almost everything about her, and there was more to learn. I wanted to know everything about her. One day, she will be my wife.

"Albus?"

I blinked and noticed that Lyra was standing, holding her book to her chest. There was that beautiful smile that made the world stopped on her face. Her eyes held amusement while a piece of her hair had fell from her bun.

"Are you done dreaming? Classes are over now." She said, "Was there something that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh!" I stood up fast and grinned from ear to ear, "Meet me by the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor tonight at 8. Make sure you don't get caught."

I kissed her cheek then rushed out of the classroom, tripping over my feet as I went. I have planned this out for weeks, and I am so glad that it wasn't going to rain tonight. Everything had to be perfect. I raced through the halls and up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

Around 7:30 I made my way to the statue of Gunhilda. My heart was beating super hard as I rubbed my sweaty hands on my black jeans. I was so glad that I could fit into my older cousin's closes, and since Fred never noticed that his clothes go missing, it was a bonus for me. I was wearing black jeans and my white school shirt. My cousin, Roxanne, said that I clean up nice. I hope that Lyra likes it. I mean Lyra likes anything that I put on and that she would never think I was ugly... I shook my head as I tried to stop myself from talking to myself.

"Albus!"

I turned my head, and I swear that my heart stopped. Standing in front of me was an angel. Lyra was wearing a dark green v-neck shirt with a black slacks. Her hair was pulled into a long side ponytail while she wore no make up. I gave her a goofy smile before taking her hand, kissing her knuckles. When I looked up in her gray eyes, I saw the light blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Hello, Lyra." I said, straightening up, "Come with me, I have that surprise for you. But first, we must seek out of the castle."

"An adventure as old as time." Lyra joked before whispering the password to the statue.

I grinned, then went first down the slide into the tunnel. When Lyra came down, I took her hand and lead her out to Honeydukes. I opened the floor to Honeydukes, and pulled her out. I pulled out my father's cloak, which I took from my older brother, James, for the night. He wouldn't notice that it was missing, I hope. Throwing it over the both of us, we walked out of the store, without being noticed. Once outside the store, I summoned my broom, a firebolt that was once my father's, which I also borrowed from James.

"Albus, what are we doing?" Lyra asked.

"You will see." I smiled at her.

"Well, let's not get lost this time."

I stuck out my tongue just as my firebolt appeared before us. I got on the back of my broom, and held out my hand for her. Lyra didn't like flying, I had learned that around first year. Madam Hooch was teaching us to fly, and Lyra refused to get on her broom. It was funny because Madam Hooch tried everything to get her on a broom. After a while, Madam Hooch looked at Lyra and laughed softly, saying that she was just like her mother. It made Lyra smile, and then she jumped on her broom and took off. Yeah, Lyra hated to fly, but she flew beautifully.

Lyra took my hand, and I helped her get onto the broom in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she rest her head on my chest. With one arm around her waist, I kicked off the ground, and flew high into the air. The cool air whipped around us as I headed pass the mountains, and towards a clearing that was away from Hogsmeade. Lyra snuggled into my neck as I couldn't help but smile and take a deep breath. She smelled of Japanese cherry blossoms and old books. My favorite smell in the whole world, and the one smell I would never forever. After flying for a few minutes, I carefully, landed in the clearing, and we both got off the broom.

The clearing had high grass that moved in the breeze. The flowers of all different colors were just blooming with the spring air that was coming along. In the distance, the sounds of creatures, magical and non magical, could be heard along with the sounds of a running brook. The full moon gave the cleaning a magical and cool glow. Lyra turned to me, and tilted her head. I smiled, then pulled out my wand. I summoned my patronus which appeared as a very proud lion. Nodding to my lion, he rushed around the clearing. I heard Lyra let out a gasp. The clearing started to glow from the light of a thousand fireflies and my patronus. I watched as Lyra took a few steps and reached out, catching one of the fireflies in her hands. Her gray eyes lit up with excitement and wonder when she opened her hands and it flew into the air. I walked over to her, and knelt down, taking her hand. She looked down at me as she blushed brightly which shined in the moonlight.

"Lyra, I wanted to share this moment with you. I know that our families don't like us together, and there are times where we just want to run," I started, "but we can't run from them. I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens or how far we go, you're not alone. I'm only a call away, and I will be there to save the day." I pulled out a small blue box from my pocket, "This isn't a proposal or anything, just a promise."

When I opened the small blue box, I could see the tears fell her eyes. It was just that a promise. The ring had two stones, a green and a purple stone. Green is my favorite color while purple was hers. Inside the silver band of the ring had the engraved words, "Albus and Lyra, Forever and Always". I took the ring from the box, and slipped it onto her left hand.

"You are such a romantic, Albus." Lyra said as she smiled brightly at me as I got to my feet.

"Hey, Superman got nothing on me."

She laughed, "Do you even know who Superman is?"

"Well not really, but that means I'll be there to save the day."

"Sweet talker." Lyra said, leaning up and kissing me on the lips.

I smiled into the kiss while I wrapped my arms around her waist. Once I pulled back from the kiss, I lifted her into the air, twirling her, as she let out a squeal of surprise and laughed. I put my forehead against hers while I stared up into her gray eyes. Nothing in this moment matter, only her. Lyra Malfoy was the one. The one I will always hold onto to because she was everything. Life was going to be perfect as long as she was in it.


End file.
